


Уроки

by Salome



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome/pseuds/Salome
Summary: Перевод фика «Lessons» автора Avelera:https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660712/chapters/15858871A Russian translation of «Lessons» by Avelera:https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660712/chapters/15858871Цитату из мюзикла «Гамильтон» (“Dying is easy, young man. Living is harder.”) переводчик решил перевести известной цитатой из Маяковского.





	Уроки

**Урок первый:**

Умереть не трудно — это Торин усвоил, еще когда был принцем.

Было бы проще, если бы дед умер, когда безумие окончательно овладело им. Это был первый и самый тяжкий урок. Именно верность гномов своему королю стала их погибелью, а Траин мог лишь беспомощно наблюдать за этим, стоя одесную трона. Отец не мог занять престол, пока жив был истинный король. Они все попали в ловушку своих лучших качеств: деду собственная жизнь и корона не позволяли получить помощь, которая была ему так необходима, отдых, который был ему необходим, а Эребор губил король, которого народ боготворил и которому мог только повиноваться.

**Урок второй:**

Он не думал о смерти во время Изгнания, так же как измученный путник не может позволить себе мысли о кровати, пока до дома остаются лиги пути. Приляг — и никогда больше не встанешь, не попадешь в ногу бесконечной процессии гномов — ты следом за кем-то, кто-то еще следом за тобой — шаг за шагом, друг за другом идут и идут, чтобы не попасть никуда в особенности, просто прочь отсюда. Семья беспокоилась о нем, а он не знал как сказать, был слишком утомлен, чтобы объяснить, что им нечего волноваться. Он знал, что умирать не трудно. Но у него не было права умереть.

**Урок третий:**

Сто с лишним лет спустя они собрались за столом в дальней глухомани, в доме — подумать только — джентльмена-хоббита, и племянники радостными криками приветствовали перспективу выйти навстречу дракону, который уничтожил его цивилизацию. Надо будет потом отчитать их — но во рту было горько от лицемерных слов. Умереть не трудно. Надо будет сказать им, что если он погибнет, им придется делать то, что труднее.

**Урок четвертый:**

Пожалуй, у его постели должен был сидеть Гэндальф, или Оин, или отец (в бреду ему мерещилось, что отец, как когда-то, говорит: «Умереть, сын мой, не трудно, сделать жизнь значительно трудней»). Это старшие должны поучать младших. Но, с другой стороны, он вообще не должен был выжить. Он видел, как легко умереть, а сейчас каждая пядь его тела болела, и было трудно, трудно, трудно открыть глаза и оглядеть чертог, который он не должен был больше увидеть. 

И не должен был хоббит на сотню лет его моложе смотреть на него усталыми глазами в черных кругах, похожих на синяки.

— Мы тянули тебя сколько могли, только попробуй теперь ускользнуть, — выдохнул Бильбо.

Торин сглотнул — губы были такими сухими, что треснули, когда он открыл рот, чтобы сказать:

— Я знаю.

Бильбо нахмурился, сбитый с мысли:

— Знаешь — что?

Торин откинулся назад на подушку, постепенно вспоминая. Разрушенные города и разбитые армии, безумие и неминуемая расплата.

— Что теперь будет значительно трудней.


End file.
